Talk:Luana Morado/@comment-78.225.64.7-20171021191138/@comment-78.225.64.7-20180109145012
You're the one who took the drawings of others people and used them for your personal purposes and I am the one who have no life ?Wow, that's fucking crazy.Thanks ? I'm not a hater, you're the one who have a problem. I don't understand the interest to put yourself in such states just because someone told you something.Thanks, I guess ? English isn't my native language in fact. But I think you misued the word "troll". Oh don't worry, I don't have any problem with myself ! Sorry I'm not english and I don't know what is Cheeto's... But personnaly I have better thing to do than leave hateful comments just for fun.I care, and it's the same for her. Do you know how much time she spent working on Luana's story ? Do you even know what it's like to see your own character being taken by someone else who give him a different story ? It's horrible, humiliating and really annoying. I'm not saying that the story you did was bad or anything, not at all, but the problem is that you can't take the character of someone else to do it. That's all. Just do it with your own character :/"Wikia" doesn't mean you can do everything you want and I don't see why I should leave just because you're having a nerve crisis. Why should I delete my comment ? I just pointed out that it wasn't the property of the person who posted this (like I said, I didn't knew who was the person who posted this). I don't see what is wrong with that. I was just too lazy to create an account, that's all. I can give you my name if you want, I don't mind :/ OMG, are you crazy ? Did you have a bad day or something ? You're completely overreacting. I'm not here to judge you or "punish" you, I just told you what you cannot use the property of someone else for your own purposes. In fact she belongs to one of my closest friend :// That's why I can't let someone use her character. I also draw OC for MMPPP and I have my own story. It happened to me the same thing and I can assure you that's a horrible experience.Sweet Jesus, I try to be polite and civilized with you but you're really starting to piss me off. You took something that didn't belong to you. This is inappropriate. "Copyright", does that tell you something ? Try to think about that next time, that would be nice. Really, it's horrible for an artist to see a part of your work being taken ! I will try to come back in a few days to see if you have answered me, but that's would be cool if you calm down a little. I don't mind to talk with you about this conflict because I understand that you can be upsetting by my comment, but it's not a reason to overreact. I don't want to fight with you ok ? We can just talk and be civilized(I can create an account if you want to talk in private...)Have a good day